Duel of the Fates
by Primordial Soul
Summary: A single choice, a single chance, a single flick of the dice, changes everything. Revan was prepared for Scourge's betrayal. The confrontation that was stopped proceeded. Revan versus the Emperor. The way it should have been. And the results that will shake the galaxy. AU. Prize one shot for SRDag.


**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with _Duel of the Fates!_

This is a prize one shot for SRDag who was one of my winners in my _Lord of Revenge _contest. As such, he was awarded the opportunity for me to write a one shot about anything he wanted. He allowed me to have full reign with this and there was only one thing that he wanted to see in this one shot.

This one shot is an AU ending to the book _Revan_, which sucked terribly IMHO. This is an attempt at writing a much better ending. A true confrontation between Revan and the Emperor.

I've changed Revan's character to resemble the one in _The Lord of Revenge._ I like my view of his personality a lot better than the book's retconed one.

The italics part in the beginning is taken word for word from _Revan_. It will turn into original work when the italics cease.

I also renamed the Exile Athena for the following reason. "Athena is also a shrewd companion of heroes and is the goddess of heroic endeavor" The Exile has served as an Athena to Revan for a long time, from the Mandalorian Wars to stopping the Sith Triumvirate while Revan was imprisoned. The name just fits IMHO. It's also much better than Meetra.

I hope you enjoy this! I had so much fun writing this!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_ For Scourge, the universe suddenly seemed frozen in place, as if time itself had stopped. He realized he was at a crux in history; fate and destiny would be forever altered in the next few moments._

_ The Force washed over him in a wave, and a million possible futures flickered through his mind simultaneously. In some the Emperor was no more; in others he had transformed the entire galaxy into an empty wasteland. He saw both Revan's triumph and defeat in the throne room he saw variations of his own life and death played out over and over in every conceivable way, shape, and form._

_ He had to choose, but there was no way to know which was the most likely outcome, or what actions of his would lead to which results. Revan had said visions could guide the Jedi, but for Scourge they brought nothing but confusion._

_ The moment passed and the universe began to move again, though everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Revan and Athena stepped forward, ready to initiate the final confrontation. Scourge had to act now, he had to make his choice._

_ In a sudden moment of clarity, he saw the Emperor lying defeated at the feet of a powerful Jedi ... but that Jedi was neither Revan nor Athena. And the Sith Lord knew what he had to do._

_ Instead of advancing with his two companions, Scourge stepped to the side so that he was standing directly behind Athena. There was a flicker in his consciousness as the universe snapped back to full speed, and he slid the blade of his lightsaber between her shoulders._

* * *

A swish. A burn. A cry. A body crumpling. Someone had perished, taken from the reins of life and given to the embrace of death. Something had changed in the cosmic expanse, something that would change everything.

Everyone stood in shock as Revan stepped away, green lightsaber still active, its earthly glow saturating the room around them. Everyone stared in surprise as Scourge slowly slumped to the floor, a small hole in his body, his lightsaber slowly slipping from his grasp. Everyone looked on as Scourge expired, his face etched in shock and betrayal.

Athena stared at the body of their late comrade, unable to comprehend what had happened. Scourge had betrayed them and Revan … had killed him. She turned to face Revan, his expression hidden behind his resolute mask.

Revan must have sensed her bafflement as he said, his voice synthesized from his mask, "I feared that this may happen, but I was prepared for the eventuality of Scourge turning traitorous," He turned to face the Emperor, lightsaber extended to his right. "I have been betrayed too many times for me to be caught unaware again. The Jedi, Malak, the Jedi again... I will not be betrayed again,"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow and replied in his deep, silky voice, "So I see... my touch hasn't left you completely after all these years."

"It did," Revan replied, making eye contact with the Emperor, the one who raped his mind the first time. "I just realized the inner truth of the galaxy, of the Force itself."

"Revan..." Athena whispered, her mind making the connections Revan implied, "You don't mean..."

"The Jedi and the Sith both claim the Force is divided into two sides, the light and the dark. Each faction praises its own side and scorns the other. This split has caused every major war since the primordial times. And no one, until me, has realized the truth of all things."

"There is no light. There is no dark. There is simply … grey"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow and replied, "Please, elaborate on what you mean, Revan. I'm … curious. Even if I lost that feeling long ago"

Revan turned his lightsaber off, delaying the inevitable confrontation they were to embark upon. As he prepared to speak, he gathered from his surroundings as much power as he could. He would need it.

"The Force is an energy field that binds all living things together. Nothing more, nothing less. It touches everyone, from the most morally pure person to the most blatantly corrupt individual. Everything in life is balanced. Revenge by Justice. Betrayal by Loyalty. Malice by Kindness. Hatred by Love. War by Peace. Victory by Defeat. Light by Dark. Death by Life. It is the natural way of all things. Everything in life must be balanced by the Force in order to for it to exist."

"_Nothing _is unbalanced, and because the Force flows through us more strongly than most, we must not allow ourselves to become exceptions to that rule. A person must grasp the darkness as well the light inside themselves in order to gain balance, enlightenment, and to reach their full potential. Anyone who denies this truth is an ignorant fool who is defying the laws of nature, for no being is truly light or dark." Revan replied. He had developed these beliefs during his imprisonment on Nanthema. Revan knew that he spoke the truth. His own experiences proved it.

Athena was shocked by Revan's belief in the Force. How could one be both light and dark? Athena could remember the dark forces above Malachor V, the powers that clawed at her very soul, clamoring for its relinquishment. She could remember the terror she had felt, the pain she experienced when she had cut herself off from the Force in order to survive. Even then, she could feel the scars throughout her entire body, always reminding her of her trials. The dark was dark, she thought. It couldn't be harnessed, only vanquished. What was Revan thinking?

"I have to thank you, Emperor, for showing me the truth of all things. Because I would have never touched the dark side without your prodding. I would never discovered the balance all things exhibit. Now, I will show you the fruits of my labor, of my discoveries. Your reign ends today. I will reclaim what I have lost" Revan stated firmly, igniting his lightsaber again and moving his body into a standard Juyo fighting position.

The Emperor cocked his head, staring at Revan. "Are you so arrogant to think you can stop a God? My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same_._"

"Yes, I am confident. Because the Force demands your death and so mote it be." Revan replied. The Emperor narrowed his eyes, his one true fear revealed. "Athena, do not interfere. You will perish if you attempt to join this battle. Stay back, do what you do best and watch the galaxy change." Revan continued, urging Athena to stay back and survive.

Athena could only nod as two titans prepared to do battle. On one side, the embodiment of the Dark Side, the culmination of over a thousand years of growth, study, and focus. He had sacrificed what made him alive, what made him human, in return for power and immortality. He was a cruel creature, one that desired to consume all life and bring about never ending emptiness.

The other was a soldier, a master tactician. He served in the Mandalorian Wars and was credited for saving the Republic against the Mandalorian horde. He had gained control of one third of the Republic fleet and could inspire hundreds of Jedi to turn against their beliefs. He then turned around and became a conquerer, a villain to everything he stood for. He inspired his entire legion to follow his betrayal and almost conquered the Republic in two years. Then chance brought him down and his memories were wiped away.

Despite his disadvantage, he had found the Star Forge again. He had fought his way through a seemingly infinite supply of Sith onboard the Rakatan Space station and defeated his own apprentice, one who accompanied Revan his entire life, while still at a fraction of his own power. He had survived years in Sith captivity and learned the true nature of the Force. The Force was balance and those who weren't were doomed to failure.

Both opponents sized the other up and moved to engage the other. The Duel of the Fates began. And the galaxy would never be the same.

* * *

Athena would always remember that battle. What she saw in the throne room was simply indescribable. Incomprehensible.

Revan charged the Emperor, his green lightsaber covering his body. The Emperor fired a bolt of purple lighting at the charging Jedi who merely deflected it with his lightsaber, sending it crashing towards a far wall. Revan responded by firing rapid Force pushes, attempting to destabilize the Emperor from his perch. The Emperor's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he cocooned himself in the Force, canceling out Revan's attacks.

The Emperor lashed out with a Force Wave, catching Revan and sending him flying across the room. Revan was quick to his feet and thus barely able to avoid the Emperor's retaliatory lightning barrage. As Revan rose up, mask hiding his expression, duplicates of the Emperor surrounded Revan, products of the Emperor's illusion powers.

They all charged Revan, forcing the Jedi to engage the clones. Revan ducked and spun his lightsaber, catching the multiple lightsabers swinging down to cut him open. Revan narrowed his eyes and focused the Force on the clones, sending them flying away from him at high speeds. Before they even landed, Revan moved.

The first clone met his end by Revan's blade piercing his heart, instantly destroying the duplicate. Revan turned and fired a bolt of lightning at another two rising clones, killing them as well. The two remaining ones charged Revan again, mere puppets to the Emperor's will.

Revan Force pushed one into a wall, breaking the weaker shield the duplicate attempted to put up. Revan then turned his attention to the second clone who perished after a few seconds of facing Revan's blade. The Jedi then turned his attention to the real Emperor, casually breaking the neck of the last duplicate the Emperor created.

"Is that all a God can do?" Revan asked, holding his lightsaber to his right side. He had tired some, but was still able to continue the fight for a decent amount of time.

"Not even close" the Emperor whispered before creating a massive Force Storm and firing it at Revan, much stronger than the one he had fired earlier that had almost killed him.

Revan knew that this Force Storm would kill him if it hit and used the Force to increase his speed and agility. He dove to the left, dodging two bolts of the summoned Storm. He twisted his body to dodge a third and jumped to dodge the rest of the bolts of lightning, angling his blade to come right down on the Emperor's head who finally activated his own red lightsaber to block Revan's assault.

The Emperor began actively fighting Revan, more than a match to Revan's own blade work. Force enhanced strikes, counter strikes, feints were directed at the other, each trying to break their opponents defenses.

Revan blocked an over head strike with his blade after twisting his body to dodge another bolt of lightning the Emperor sent at him. He then quickly swept his blade inside the Emperor's guard, who managed to dodge it by shifting his weight forward, knocking Revan off balance. The Emperor fired another bolt of lighting, catching Revan in the chest. He was sent flying and landed in a heap on the ground, gasping silently in pain.

Firefek, that hurts, Revan thought silently. He slowly got up, noticing that the Emperor created more duplicates of himself that approached Revan's crouched form.

"You do not know the folly you have done." The voices all chorused, sending a shiver down Revan's spine despite his immunity to fear.

"You do not understand our nature. You will learn, Revan" a mental attack assaulted Revan's mind, attempting to enslave Revan like they did all those years ago. In response, Revan opened his mind to the Force's entirety, both the light and the dark. The two minds began to fight each other, one a pitch blackness, another a luminous grey.

Athena stared on as the two combatants mentally fought each other and could only feel fear when the duplicates charged at a preoccupied Revan. She gritted her teeth and joined the battle, refusing to let Revan die. She may fall, but she would make sure Revan would win.

Her lightsaber cut down an unsuspecting clone, saving Revan from demise. She lashed out with the Force and staggered the remaining clones, stopping their charge. She jumped into battle, cold determination on her face. She knew what she had to do.

It seemed like hours to the female Jedi as she cut her way through numerous clones, another appearing when one died. She was faced with an infinite number of enemies, but her actions were keeping Revan alive. And that was good enough.

Revan noticed Athena's entrance into battle and tried to stop her from doing so. However, all his focus was on repelling the Emperor's mental assault and even then he was slowly losing ground. If this kept going, Revan would lose.

"You are inconsequential in the scheme of all things, Revan. You will fall here, that Jedi will fall here, and I will be victorious in my adventures. I will invade the Republic and bring about everlasting peace. And you Revan? You will be my Voice. You were always the best candidate for transcendence." the Emperor mentally whispered, long forgotten emotions slowly coming to fill the Emperor's empty shell. He felt … eagerness, something he hadn't felt since his rise to immortality. Revan would be _his!_

Athena could tell that Revan was slowly losing the mental battle with the Emperor, evidenced by his slowly shaking body. She was too busy trying to save Revan's body from death, but she could do nothing against the Emperor's mental assault. Yet she had to do something! She refused to stand by and watch the galaxy's greatest hero suffer the same fate for a third time!

Realization flashed through Athena's mind and she accepted the coming peace that washed over her. She knew what she would have do. She would follow Revan's last order and upon its completion, Revan would survive. He would hate her for this, but she knew it was the only way.

Athena deactivated her lightsaber and stood firm against the charging clone horde, eyes flickering in defiance. Athena could only remember Revan's words.

_"Do what you do, best_"

Athena had been Revan's companion, his aid in times of need. She had activated the Mass Shadow Generator over the surface of Malachor V, destroying the Mandalorian fleet while Revan killed Mandalore the Ultimate aboard his flagship. She had returned to the Jedi, trying to warn them of the coming threat while Revan and his fleet left to fight the enemy head on. She had destroyed the Sith Triumvirate while Revan was indisposed and rescued Revan from captivity to fight this very battle. She enabled Revan to do the things he was meant to do. And she would do so today.

As the clones swung their lightsabers down and cleaved into her body, Athena swiftly let go of her reigns on life. As her sightless, vacant body fell, she quickly rushed to Revan's mind and opened herself to the Force.

Across the galaxy, certain people paused in their work, feeling a tingling in their minds. They felt a pull on their very souls. A Republic Admiral paused in giving orders, feeling a connection within his mind. Two scoundrels, attempting to go legit, halted for a moment, then continued on their way, dismissing the mental touch. A Mandalore, reuniting a broken people, grinned at the touch; somehow knowing what was about to happen. Two Jedi Knights, sparring against each other in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, paused in their duel, trying to understand the Force's whisper.

A scoundrel pilot, drinking himself drunk on Nar Shaddaa, quickly forgot about the Force's whisper despite his training. A Zabarak Jedi, inside the Telos Academy, smiled faintly and murmured the word General. A Mandalorian Sentinel paused in her last job, opening herself up to the Force. A Jedi Consular in the depths of Dantooine paid no attention to the mental touch, already knowing what it was. A Miralukan apprentice stopped moving and bowed slightly, humble in the face of such a major event.

A Jedi Sentinel paused in her movements in her lonely home, her grey eyes flickering in hope and love. A young five year old paused in his playing, curious about the touch he felt within his mind.

Hundreds of thousands of other minds continued their daily routines, not even noticing the Force's touch upon them.

Athena grasped the connections that bound everyone together and began funneling energy into Revan, bolstering his power and resolve. This was something the Emperor never had and would ultimately prove to be his doom.

Revan had the ability to inspire others, to form connections between himself and those he fought besides with. Revan's charisma was mythical and despite his power, despite his resolve, his true strength came with the loyalty of others who would enter hell itself to fight alongside the Revanchist. They were his ace in the whole and one the Emperor would never see coming.

* * *

Revan could tell that he was about to lose his freedom. The Emperor was smothering his mind with darkness, choking it into submission. Revan could see the depths of the Emperor's mind and recoiled at the sight. It was filled with indescribable horrors, with the emptiness of complete annihilation lurking beneath its surface. Knowledge he had never sought to know began flowing into his mind, a side effect of the mental takeover that the Emperor was trying to accomplish.

A third presence touched his mind, causing the two combatants to pause in their conflict. It was strangely alien yet familiar at the same time. It was like a void, a passageway to the beyond.

Throughout Revan's mind, long dormant connections began lighting up, ones that tied himself to his companions and his companion's companions. He could feel his mind connecting to every soldier who had served underneath him, every man, woman or child. Those connections branched out to affiliates of those men, causing Revan to gasp at the magnitude of what was transpiring. He had an entire galaxy connected to him, an entire galaxy ready to give its champion the energy he needed.

Revan could feel his power climb into insurmountable levels, the energy inside him become supercharged with the Force. He could feel his awareness of the world grow so much that it defied mortal understanding. So many mysteries now made so much sense! How could he have been so blind! He had never felt more alive! Revan grinned savagely. The Emperor didn't know what was coming.

With a mental shove more powerful than anything he had felt before, Revan banished the Emperor from his mind. As the Emperor was sent flying to the other side of the throne room, Revan opened his barriers and embraced the power being offered to him. An entire galaxy was behind him. It was time to end this threat.

Revan's body glowed golden with the power behind him, causing the Emperor to feel fear, which he had only felt with his thoughts about death. He felt a foreboding aura in the room, so pure in its power, so balanced in its nature. The Emperor raised his blade and summoned lightning to his palm. He would not fall.

Revan's body was now surrounded by a golden fire, showing no features of any kind besides a copy of his signature mask. Revan's voice echoed throughout the throne room, now laced with higher dimensional thinking, something even the Emperor couldn't comprehend.

"Tenebrae, you have reached into the forbidden depths of the Force. You are punished to Chaos for your folly. Prepare."

The Emperor hissed in hate, his red eyes narrowed in disgust. "I will not be contained. I cannot be redeemed. Death is all that remains, and you will not kill me."

Revan's glowing body stared at the Emperor, showing no sign of acknowledgement. "You are foolish. I have an entire galaxy behind me, their power rushing into mine. I now understand the Force and all of its intricacies. Everything makes sense now. You will forever stand alone. You claim to be a God? Time to find out"

Revan raised his hands and fired a golden arc of Force energy, faster and more powerful than anything the Emperor had seen before. He shielded himself behind the Force only to be sent flying as Revan's attack didn't even falter against his shield. The Emperor hissed in hate and fired lightning at Revan, embracing the dark side even more.

Revan merely lifted a hand and absorbed the bolt of lighting, causing his body to glow golden even more. "You are ignorant. The Force flows through me. I am the Heart of the Force. I am its nexus, its voice." Revan extended a bar of golden light from his body, creating a lightsaber like weapon. Revan charged at the Emperor and let off a blast of golden energy, sending the Emperor flying across the room yet again.

The Emperor scarcely had time to react as Revan's golden blade connected with his own, staggering the Emperor. Revan instantly feinted to attack his left leg which the Emperor stepped back to dodge. The Emperor then realized he fell to Revan's trap as a brutal roundhouse kick sent him to the ground, breaking his jaw.

The Emperor could only widen his eyes as Revan brought his blade down, intent on skewering the Emperor to the ground. The Emperor pushed himself backwards with the Force, saving himself from death. As the Emperor stood up, still woozy from the brutal kick to the head, Revan deactivated his blade and reached out with the Force, freezing the Emperor in stasis.

"You have a bastardized version of my power. You have dominated the wills of others, making them puppets to your will." Revan said striding over to the frozen Emperor. "You must be expunged. You are a threat to the galaxy's well being. You will kill everything in your fear and you must be stopped."

The Emperor, using dark healing, had now healed his jaw and replied, "If I must die, I choose how—and everything dies with me." The Emperor broke free from Revan's stasis and fired the biggest Force assault he had ever had. Revan would die here. He was too dangerous to let live.

As the Emperor continued his assault, his senses tingled in danger. The Emperor's eyes widened as Revan's form vanished in a blast of golden light. Fold Space, he thought. He abruptly cut the assault off and turned around to face a teleporting Revan. Too late as Revan's blade pierced his chest from behind.

The Emperor could only stare at the golden blade piercing his Voice's chest, unable to comprehend Revan's state of existence. Revan leaned in to the Emperor's ear and whispered, "You lose. Your death is at hand"

The Emperor replied, "There is no death; there is only the Force—and I am its master." the Emperor released his grip on the Voice's body, causing an explosion of dark side energy to be released from its demise. His spirit started to return to his true body, furiously recalculating plans. Revan needed to die and the timetable would need to be adapted...

* * *

Revan could feel the Emperor's spirit attempt to escape as his Voice died. As the dark side energies of the Emperor's death flowed into Revan's form, strengthening him even more, Revan could only feel satisfaction at the coming reckoning. The Emperor would be no more.

Revan opened his mind to the galaxy once again and felt its entire power flow into his form. People, animals, planets, everything combined to form a Force network, one that Revan ingrained himself in due to his charisma, his inspiration, the connections he subconsciously created every time he earned someone's loyalty. Revan now had intimate knowledge of the ties that bind all things and the Emperor had fallen right into his trap.

Revan took control of the connection the Emperor was using, trapping the Emperor in his spirt form. As the Emperor began to fight back, horrified over his coming fate, Revan brought the spirit to his body and consumed it the same way he had consumed the Emperor's attacks. Despite the Emperor's power, his knowledge over things Revan had no idea about, even he could not fight against the strength of an entire galaxy.

And so the Emperor met his end, assimilated into Revan's self, only feeling the hatred and mind numbing terror that were his only companions. As the Emperor died, the odious connections he had forced upon others snapped, killing the lives connected to the Emperor. Revan could feel the lives of millions perish alongside the Emperor. The Emperor was indeed the Empire, literally, and with his death came the death of all his subjects.

And yet Revan could not summon the guilt towards the deaths of all those innocent lives. He was pragmatic enough to know that the Emperor was a threat that had to be stopped, much like the Mandalorians. All sacrifices were necessary, collateral damage was acceptable for that goal. The Sith were no more and the Republic was safe. He won.

Revan slowly released the power of an entire galaxy, causing his golden aura to dissipate. Revan stood there, his mask staring at the corpse of Athena, himself being the only living person in the entire Sith Empire.

Now that the connections within his mind had been revealed, Revan could feel the ties he had to an entire galaxy. He could call upon that power as he saw fit. He now understood the Force in ways no else had even dreamed of. He could assimilate those weaker than himself and gain their knowledge and power for his own. He was a God, something that the Emperor only dreamed of becoming.

Looking inside himself, he knew that his body was now pure Force energy; his old flesh and blood body was incapable of handling the power he used to kill the Emperor. He had transcended into something greater. He was truly immortal. He would only die with the death of the Force. Mortal matters were above his reasoning.

Revan stared with apathy as Athena's Force Ghost appeared before him, concern etched all over her face. She could feel Revan's new nature, something that even she could not define. Other Force Ghosts appeared to witness this change, concern over its ramifications.

"Revan..." Athena said quietly. Revan did not reply, merely gazed at his new audience. He had control over everything in the galaxy that the Force touched. He was the Force incarnate, a sentient will behind its power.

"Athena," Revan said, the higher dimensional quality still present behind his voice. His robes changed suddenly into advanced armor, similar to the robes he wore during his tenure as Sith Lord. They were much more fit to someone of his stature.

"Do you know what you have done?" the ghost of Ulic Qel Droma asked, stepping forward with a frown, "This is something that should never be done, something that should never have been attempted."

"Well, it happened anyway," Revan replied, turning his attention to the redeemed Jedi. "I will make the best use of my gifts. I will bring this galaxy to new heights, new dreams, new frontiers. I will learn everything that can be learned. I will bring peace and enlightenment to everyone, even if they don't want to."

"Revan, can't you hear yourself?" Arca Jeth replied, eyes clouded with concern. "Every one has the right to choose. Your actions are the antithesis of all that exists."

Revan shook his head, amused by the ghost's naivety. He had no idea of the inner truths! Truths that only Revan could comprehend!

"You disappoint me, Jedi. You accuse me of doing something I am fully within my rights to do. Too many people try to play God without the power to do so. I am a recipient of that far too many times."

"Turn back, you should. Never played with, the Force shall be." Vandar Tokare said sagely.

"I know that better than anyone" Revan said monotonously. "All my actions will be for the greater good of all. Everything is the Force – and I am its master. I will stop senseless violence, protect my subjects from beings ignorant of my blessings. I will master everything there is and become stronger than what can possibly be imagined." Revan extended a bar of golden light which morphed into a lightsaber with a sunburst orange blade.

Revan gazed at the blade, admiring its sheen. "I had this very blade during the hunt for Malak. A blade that signified who I was, the balance I would achieve, the power I would hold. Heart of the Guardian indeed." He deactivated the blade and turned to face the ghosts, "I must prepare. The galaxy awaits my arrival. I will be patient for what is time to a God? I already see the paths I could take and I already know which one I will take. Leave me,"

Revan turned to leave, but Athena asked, "What about Bastila? What about Vaner? Do you care so little for them?"

Revan turned to stare at Athena, anger and pain in his gaze, "I'm doing this for them! I'm doing this so they can live in a galaxy free of violence, of danger, of war! This is all for them!"

"You're going too far, Revan. Let this power go. Go live the rest of your life with your wife and son. Stop now." every one chorused, trying to persuade Revan to stop his crusade.

Revan chuckled, pain and resolution in this voice. "How could I live with mortals who cannot understand what I know? Who would vilify what I did here today? Who would just continue this cycle of violence and pain and suffering? I could end it all. I could bring peace to a galaxy, a universe that sorely needs it. Who am I to turn this chance down? Who are you to deny me this?" Revan stepped forward, a golden aura flaring his body, saturating the room with golden light.

"One's who know that you will doom everything. We will stop you Revan," the ghosts said, preparing to fight a God. Athena could only stare in shock. What had she done?

Revan laughed genuinely and replied, "Very well. Indulge me" Revan's body turned gold as he charged.

The second Duel of the Fates had begun.

* * *

_Four Thousand Years later..._

"All ships, fall back! There's too many!" Admiral Ackbar yelled out, the coralskippers breaching their shields like they didn't exist. The Yuuzhan Vong had cornered the Republic remnant above Ebaq 9 and was about to breach the last defensive line. They had planned to trap the Vong here, but the ambush fleet got caught and destroyed, leaving them cornered before they could lay their mines. Their plan backfired.

"Sir, another ship has been destroyed. Jedi forces on the station are being pushed back. It doesn't look good, sir" an aid said, nervousness evident in his quiet voice.

Admiral Ackbar looked out upon the stars, revealing the massive Vong fleets that hunted for their blood. Coruscant had fallen not too recently and they were about to fall. The galaxy would be consumed by darkness and they were unable to do a thing.

"Men" Admiral Ackbar said grimly, "It's been a honor."

* * *

_On Ebaq Nine_

Jaina Solo killed yet another Vong warrior, tired over the prolonged engagement they had participated in. They were trapped on the moon with far too many Vong warriors to kill and were unable to escape. Things were not good.

Besides her, Jacen covered her exposed flanks, his face not revealing his uncertainty. Everything had gone wrong and they were about to be over run. Yet... Jacen could feel something so fundamental to the galaxy about to change, about to reveal itself.

"Something is going to happen" Jacen said, earning a bemused look from his twin. He did not even look as he killed another Vong warrior, too deep in his pondering. "Something is going to change..."

* * *

_On the Blood Sacrifice_

Tsavong Lah grinned in victory as his forces crushed the Republic scum, banishing them to life's release. They were infidels, heretics and therefore they would be purged.

"Onward!" the Warmaster roared, "crush the infidel scum!"

As the two forces fought, they didn't notice a tingling in the air, the subtle shifts that indicated change. Something was coming and it was not able to be comprehended.

Everyone stopped firing as a golden sphere appeared in space, glowing and radiating with energy. The Jedi present gasped as the Force bombarded them with power. They had never had experienced anything like this before.

Tsavong Lah stared in disbelief as the sphere started shifting into a humanoid figure. This was a God... who came to personally oversee their victory.

"All bow before the God!" Tsavong yelled, bowing reverently before the glowing figure. The rest of his forces followed.

The giant figure, more than 12,000 km high, chuckled as it raised its hands, glowing as bright as a star. A voice rang out, full of higher dimensional thought, something beyond their thought.

* * *

_"The time has come for my return, for my blessings to be given. Eternal peace is at hand. I will end all conflict. I will end all violence. I will do anything and everything in order to preserve this galaxy. This is my purpose, my goal. This is all for the greater good."_

_ "The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under my careful tending. Where there is life, my wisdom and knowledge has saturated the soil."_

_ "My__ strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms. And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered."_

_ "Those who were ignorant have challenged my role and have paid the price for their folly."_

_ "I have waited and prepared for this day when I would return to the galaxy. To embark on the quest I was given the day I transcended. This is the day everything changes."_

_ "I am beyond mortal thought. I am beyond classification. I am a God. I am the Force incarnate"_

_ "I am Revan."_

* * *

**AN: **I hoped you liked _Duel of the Fates!_

I always wanted to write a God Revan and this provided me the perfect opportunity to do so.

This will not be worked on. This will forever be a one shot. If one wishes to use this for another piece of writing, they may do so after asking me.

Please review and respond.

See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
